<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reward by notsafeforlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321673">Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlove/pseuds/notsafeforlove'>notsafeforlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapping, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Han Jumin, Yandere Jumin Han, Yandere Mystic Messenger, Yandere Themes, it's subtle but it's there, slight Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlove/pseuds/notsafeforlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin says "Good girls get their reward."</p>
<p>And you've been good, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Jumin Han (although he owns me) and characters belong to Mystic Messenger. I do not condone toxic and unhealthy relationship and if you ever find yourself in one, please get help.</p>
<p>The following work has mentions of sexual acts, abuse, and emotional manipulation. Please be aware and do not read it if you're not into yandere writings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>You missed going out.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sure, Jumin has always provided you with everything you could ever want in your home. Books, gaming consoles, music from your favorite artists, even Netflix. He’s always provided your favorite food and even kept a stock of your favorite instant ramen. Jumin knows your love for expensive and luxurious sleepwear and always indulges you by getting you new ones every month (although you suspect that he likes seeing you in it more than you do). He lets you do whatever you want during the day as long as you’ll be good for him at night.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>But you couldn’t help but miss the thrill of gossiping with your friend in a café, or singing along and dancing your asses off in a club, even though you’ll always end up as the babysitter. You missed the thrill of browsing clothes at the stores and losing interest as soon as the salesperson offered you some help. Hell, you even missed checking out the price tag and subtly running away after realizing that you can’t afford it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>And you’ve been endearingly good to Jumin, haven’t you?</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You’d no longer flinched when bathing together. You'd given him the occasional morning fellatio. You’d tried to be as clingy as possible without crossing his boundaries. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>That’s good, right?</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>So you figured that this might be the right time to ask him.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You did a mental check.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Hair? Brushed. Teeth also brushed and lip gloss has been applied to make it glossy with a reddish tint that Jumin absolutely loves. You’ve put on your soft pink slip with a low neckline and put on your thong for easy access, just in case you need to convince him a little bit more. The diamond collar he’s put on to you completed your soft and submissive look.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your hand absentmindedly stroked the collar.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jumin gave you two collars. One is the shining diamond collar for when you’ve been good, and the other one is a leather black one meant for when you misbehave. Diamond collar means you’d get to sleep in his bed, warm and stomach full. Leather means you’ll sleep nude in the cage, ass red and legs shaking either from the cold (or sometimes, overstimulation). Sometimes you’d even cry yourself to sleep. One bad occasion even gave you a broken wrist and no painkiller. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind, Pet?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jumin’s voice broke you out of your train of thoughts. It’s obvious that you hadn’t been paying attention on the movie playing in front of you and the man cuddling you. Your body tensed up and you immediately forced yourself to relax.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><i>I’ve been good. I’ve been good. I’ve been good.</i> You assured yourself.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>And good girls get their reward.</b></i>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Nothing, love.” You smiled warmly at Jumin and moved to straddle his lap. He loves it when <s>his kitten</s> you’re clingy and submissive.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s just that…” Your hands caressed the back of his neck and slowly trailed down onto his chest, trying to give him as much affection as possible. “You promised to do anything to make me happy, right?” You raised your eyes to look at his and gave him your best puppy eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>He’d better be, you bitterly thought.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>After all it was one of the first things he said to convince you that <s>kidnapping you</s> living with him was the right choice.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jumin’s hand caressed your face and you moved one of your hands to hold his as you leaned in to his touch while trying to calm your nerves.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Of course,” he answered. “What does my kitten want? A new jewelry? Purse? Heels? You name it and it’s yours, darling.” His hand grabbed yours and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>6 months ago you would’ve melted into puddles by his actions. But then again, 6 months ago you weren’t being kept in this ivory tower.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Well..” you trailed as you brought back your hands to the back of his neck and pet the dark hair on his nape gently. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>If you wanted to win this one then you’d better play your cards right and be as submissive and clingy as possible.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You know that I have some friends that I was really close to in college,” you rambled. “And it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen them, Jumin. I love being here but I–” you trailed your hands down onto his chest, playing with the buttons of his pajamas while trying to calm your pounding chest.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“I really miss them,” you sighed and pouted.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“And I was wondering if maybe,” you put an emphasis on the word maybe, trying to assure him that the decision is fully and completely and unfortunately in his hands. “I could go out with my friends.” Jumin frowned and you gave your sweetest smile, despite your panicking inside. He opened his mouth to reply but you cut him off before he could say anything.  “Just for a little bit! Maybe an hour, or two at most!” You tried your best to assure him while slightly grounding yourself against his lap to distract him. This is one of the rare chance you’ll get for some fresh air and you <b>will not</b> give it up.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“And maybe we can go out for dinner after! Remember that outdoorsy restaurant with a koi pond in the middle? They had great sashimi! Or we could visit the rooftop restaurant you brought me to on our first date. I know you love their Bolognese. And then there’s–” </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jumin cut off your ramblings with a finger against your lips.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Kitten, I know you liked your friends, but they were keeping you away from me.” He firmly answered as you felt a little spark of hope inside you slowly die out.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Remember how they tried to convince you that I was dangerous? How one of your male friends tried to take you away from me?” You didn’t even realize that he had his hands holding your waist, but now his possessive hold was impossible to ignore.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Friends don’t do that, pet. They don’t take away your happiness and try to ruin your relationship.” He looked into your eyes as his hand cradles your neck, thumb caressing your face while he relaxed his grip on your waist and wrapped his arm around it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You felt your lips tremble, but your spark hasn’t died out.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, we can always go out with RFA, can’t we? And I can always meet up with my high school friends! You know they liked you. Or I could–“</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You stopped yourself after noticing how his expression darkened and he tightened back his grip on your waist.  </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Zen tried to take you away from me,” Jumin reminded. “And you know your high school friends were cruel and loved to tease you all the time. They kept trying to drive us apart. I’m doing this for your own good and for us, don’t you understand?”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“But–“ </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jumin sighed and starts holding your neck a little too tightly for your comfort while keeping his tight grip around your waist.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“Kitten,” he cooed. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You know you’ve been so good lately, my pet.” His fingers moved to toy with the back of your diamond collar and pulled it.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your breath was caught in your throat. Jumin didn’t pull hard enough to choke you, but enough to remind you of your place.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna go back to the cage, do you?” </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>His dark eyes stared into your frightened ones as you felt a stab of fear in your chest. Your mind flashed back to the dark room with cold nights and lonely days, no human contact except for Jumin dropping of your food without any communication or touch for days. And he’d finally let you out when it’s time for your punishment. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Spankings, orgasm denial, overstimulation.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>You remembered your last punishment all too well. Jumin caught your hands trying to open the passcode to his main doors. But you begged for his forgiveness so prettily that he couldn’t help but gave you an impunity.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>By breaking only one of your wrists instead of both.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>And not giving you any painkiller despite having it treated by a doctor (which he paid off to shut his mouth).</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Your hands have stopped caressing and drawing patterns on his chest a long time ago, now it’s only with gripping his pajamas in fear. You buried your head on his chest to hid your watery eyes and trembling lips while gently shaking it as a ‘no’.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jumin hummed in agreement and ran his hand through your hair. He gently kissed your forehead and wrapped his arms around your trembling body as what was left of the spark of hope inside you finally died out and you’ve finally accepted your fate that you’re not leaving your gilded cage anytime soon.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone!! so this is my first attempt in writing a yandere fic, kudos are appreciated and please don't be afraid to criticize my fic or input any advice in the comment section. i hope you enjoyed it!!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>